Der Weg der Züchtigung (Episode)
"Der Weg der Züchtigung" (im Original: "Walk of Punishment") ist die dritte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Benioff, der gleichzeitig das Drehbuch zusammen mit D. B. Weiss verfasste. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 14. April 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 2. Juni 2013 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Tyrion Lennister bekommt von seinem Vater Tywin, der neuen Hand des Königs, neue Verantwortung zugewiesen – und ist wenig begeistert. Jon Schnee wird unterdessen zum mächtigen Berg Faust der Ersten Menschen gebracht. Und Jaime Lennister macht einen doppelbödigen Deal mit den Kidnappern um Brienne von Tarth vor einer Vergewaltigung zu bewahren. :Text: Sky Handlung thumb|300px|Robb, Talisa, Catelyn, Brynden und Edmure nehmen an der Bestattung Hoster Tullys teilt. Bei der Wasserbestattung von Lord Hoster Tully in Schnellwasser schafft es Cats Bruder Edmure nicht, das Boot mit einem Pfeil in Flammen zu setzen. Sein Onkel Brynden "Schwarzfisch" Tully stößt ihn beiseite und schießt gekonnt den Pfeil ab. Anschließend treffen sich Robb, Edmure und Schwarzfisch zu einer Besprechung. Die Kriegssituation sieht für Robb alles andere als ermutigend aus. Er hatte Edmure Befehl gegeben, Gregor Clegane in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Stattdessen hat Edmure eine strategisch bedeutungslose Mühle angegriffen, da sich der Berg dahinter verschanzt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Edmure die zwei Jungen Willem und Martyn Lennister gefangen genommen hat, besänftigt Robb nicht. Sie sind ein zu bedeutungsloses Unterpfand. thumb|300px|Der Kleine Rat tagt. Tywin Lennister ruft in Königsmund den Kleinen Rat ein. Es erscheinen Cersei Lennister, Petyr Baelish, Varys, Großmaester Pycelle und Tyrion. Laut quietschend zieht Tyrion einen Stuhl demonstrativ zum Tischende gegenüber von seinem Vater und setzt sich. Die aktuellen Themen werden erörtert. Punkt eins: Zwar weiß man, dass Jaime aus Robbs Gefangenschaft geflohen ist, aber niemand weiß und ahnt nicht einmal wo er stecken könnte. Punkt zwei: Varys erzählt, dass sich Robb mit den meisten seiner Gefolgsleute in Schnellwasser befindet. Punkt drei: Roose Bolton hält Harrenhal an Robbs Stelle. Punkt vier: Tywin ordnet an, dass Baelish Lysa Arryn heiraten und damit ein Bündnis eingehen soll, womit Baelish der amtierende Lord des Grünen Tals wäre. Da er in seiner Abwesenheit nicht als Meister der Münze fungieren kann, überträgt Tywin das Amt an Tyrion. Dieser fühlt sich der Aufgabe allerdings nicht gewachsen: Sein Leben in Wohlstand hat ihn gelehrt, Geld auszugeben, nicht, es zu verwalten. Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth befinden sich in Gewahrsam von Locke, einem Gefolgsmann des Hauses Bolton, und reiten Richtung Harrenhal. Trotzig besteht Jaime darauf, dass er von Brienne beim Zweikampf nicht geschlagen wurde. Zudem gibt er ihr den Rat, sich bei den kommenden Vergewaltigungen still zu verhalten, um nicht ermordet zu werden. Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete sind mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg eingekehrt. Bereitwillig erledigt Gendry alle anfallenden Schmiedearbeiten für die Brüder. Dabei besteht Thoros von Myr mit allem Nachdruck darauf, dass die drei Freunde keine Gefangenen sind. Doch Arya sieht das anders. Sandor Clegane wird derweil in einer Kutsche abtransportiert. Heiße Pastete hat sich entschieden, in der Schenke zu bleiben und als Bäcker zu arbeiten. Zum Abschied schenkt er Arya einen selbstgebackenen Kuchen in Wolfsform. In Schnellwasser reden Catelyn und ihr Onkel Brynden über den verstorbenen Lord Tully, der ja Cats Vater und Schwarzfisch' Bruder gewesen ist. Dieser konnte kurz vor dessen Tod nach 30 Jahren Streit noch Frieden mit ihm schließen. Cat denkt an Bran und Rickon und beginnt zu weinen. Ihr Onkel tröstet sie, denn es ist völlig ungewiss, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Sie könnten sich versteckt halten. Währenddessen verarztet Talisa Maegyr die Lennister-Jungen im Verlies der Burg Schnellwasser. Beide glauben, dass sich Robb nachts in einen Wolf verwandeln kann. Jon Schnee trifft mit den Wildlingen unter der Führung von Manke Rayder auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen ein, wo unzählige Pferdeleichen zu einem Ornament ausgelegt wurden. Von etwaigen toten Brüdern der Nachtwache fehlt - entgegen Orells Sicht durch den Adler - jede Spur. Die Patrouille der Nachtwache war laut Jon zwei- oder dreihundert Mann stark. Manke meint, hinter die Mauer zu gehen, sei für den Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont ein gewagtes Spiel gewesen, das er nun verloren habe, völlig unerheblich, ob er selbst jetzt zum Wiedergänger geworden sei oder nicht: In jedem Fall sind seine besten Männer gestorben. Dann gibt er Tormund den Befehl, die Mauer mit zwanzig Mann zu erklimmen und Jon mitzunehmen, denn dieser kennt die Wehranlagen der Schwarzen Festung besser als jeder von ihnen. Sie sollen sich dort irgendwo verschanzen. Wenn Manke in der Nacht das Signal gibt, sollen sie zuschlagen. Falls Jon die Wildlinge hintergeht, lautet der Befehl, ihn von der Mauer zu stoßen. Die überlebenden Brüder der Nachtwache der Patrouille treffen in Crasters Bergfried ein und Craster nimmt sie widerwillig auf. Als er abfällige Bemerkungen über Samwell Tarly macht, verlässt dieser das Zelt und wird Zeuge, wie Goldy einen Jungen zur Welt bringt. Auf Grauenstein schneidet der Unbekannte Theon Graufreud wie versprochen in der Nacht von seinem Kreuz los. Er versorgt ihn mit Wasser und einem Pferd. Theon verspricht, ihn dafür zu einem Lord der Eiseninseln zu machen und reitet los. Am Fuße von Burg Drachenstein begibt sich Melisandre auf eine Reise - sie will jedoch nicht sagen, wohin. Stannis Baratheon fürchtet, dass sie ihn verlassen könnte. Er braucht sie aber noch, denn er möchte auch Joffrey und Robb tot sehen und bittet sie um einen weiteren „Sohn“. Doch Melisandre lehnt ab mit der Begründung, dass er inzwischen zu schwach sei und daran sterben würde. Sie verrät ihm immerhin, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach anderem königlichen Blut macht. Als Daenerys Targaryen in Begleitung von Jorah Mormont und Barristan Selmy den Weg der Züchtigung entlang geht, muss sie erschreckt feststellen, dass man in Astapor die Sklaven massenweise kreuzigt. Als sie einem Verurteilten Wasser geben möchte, fleht er sie an, ihn sterben zu lassen. Jorah vertritt die Ansicht, dass in jedem Krieg auch Unschuldige vergewaltigt, gefoltert und getötet werden. Deshalb rät er Daenerys, die Unbefleckten zu kaufen, denn sie töten nur auf Befehl und nicht aus ungezügelter Raserei. Barristan hat jedoch noch unter ihrem Bruder Rhaegar gekämpft. Seine Männer sind ihm gefolgt, weil sie ihn liebten und nicht, weil sie gekauft worden sind. Er meint, dass es keinen edleren Menschen als Rhaegar gegeben habe. Bei ihrem Treffen mit Kraznys mo Nakloz verkündet Daenerys, dass sie alle 8.000 Unbefleckte kaufen möchte, und auch diejenigen, die sich noch in der Ausbildung befinden. Als Bezahlung bietet sie einen ihrer Drachen an. Krazyns geht verzückt auf den Deal ein, während Jorah und Barristan sie davon abbringen wollen. Sie bleibt standhaft und als der Kauf abgeschlossen ist, fordert sie Missandei als Geschenk. Krazyns stimmt zu. Nach der Verhandlung macht Daenerys Jorah und Barristan klar, dass sie ihren Rat zwar schätzt, nicht aber, wenn die beiden ihre Entscheidungen vor Fremden in Frage stellen. Dann geht sie mit Missandei fort und möchte von ihr die Wahrheit über die Unbefleckten wissen. Missandei erklärt, dass die Soldaten nur dem Befehl ihres Herrn folgen. Zufrieden mit diesem Bescheid macht Daenerys Missandei klar, dass ihr gemeinsamer Weg ein gefährlicher sei, denn die ehemalige Sklavin könnte Hunger leiden oder sterben. Missandei antwortet mit: "Valar morghulis". Daenerys übersetzt: "Jeder Mann muss sterben" und fügt hinzu: "Aber wir sind keine Männer." In Baelishs Bordell holt Tyrion in der Funktion des Schatzmeisters dessen Unterlagen und Finanzbücher der Krone ab. Er merkt, dass Podrick Payn von Ros ziemlich angetan ist und gibt ihm eine Nacht mit drei Prostituierten aus, da ihm der junge Mann in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser das Leben gerettet hat. Tyrion sitzt mit Bronn zusammen, beschäftigt sich mit Baelishs Unterlagen und erkennt, dass dieser als Meister der Münze über unergründliche Wege immer irgendwoher Geld organisiert hat. Inzwischen sind die Schulden so angewachsen, dass die Krone sie niemals zurückzahlen kann. Er ist vor allem wegen der Eisernen Bank von Braavos besorgt. Wenn die Staatskasse diese Schulden nicht begleicht, wird die Bank Königsmunds Feinde finanzieren, um ihr Geld auf diesem Wege zurückzuerhalten. Die beiden werden von Podrick unterbrochen, der aus dem Bordell zurückgekehrt ist und Tyrion das Geld für die geschenkte Nacht wiedergibt. Tyrion und Bronn sind überrascht, dass die Frauen anscheinend so glücklich mit ihm waren. Sie versuchen Podrick zum Reden zu bringen und wollen Details wissen. Auf seiner Flucht wird Theon von Reitern attackiert und vom Pferd gestoßen. Bevor sie ihn vergewaltigen können, erscheint der Unbekannte, der ihn bereits aus dem Gefängnis gerettet hat, und erschießt die Angreifer. Brienne und Jaime sind für die Nacht an einen Baum gefesselt. Einige Männer holen Brienne ab, um sich an ihr zu vergehen. Sie wehrt sich mit aller Kraft. Jaime erklärt Locke, dass Brienne eine Tochter des Herrn von Tarth ist, eines Gebietes, das man auch die "Saphirinsel" nennt, wegen ihres unermesslichen Reichtums an diesen Edelsteinen. Jeder Saphir auf Westeros stamme von dieser Insel. Lord Selwyn würde sicher viel Geld bezahlen, wenn er seine Tochter unbescholten zurückerhalten würde. Diese Aussicht macht Eindruck auf Locke. Ein knapper Befehl und Brienne wird unverrichteter Dinge wieder an ihren Baum gefesselt. Dann stellt Jaime Locke in Aussicht, Tywin werde ihn ebenfalls reich machen, falls man Jaime nach Königsmund bringe. Außerdem meint er, der Norden könne den Krieg nicht gewinnen, denn die Lennisters haben das Gold und die Armeen. Locke lässt Jaime vom Baum ketten und gibt sich den Anschein, ihn als Gast bewirten zu wollen. Plötzlich zückt er eine Machete, bedroht Jaime und sagt, dass er ohne seinen Vater ein Nichts wäre. Ohne Vorwarnung hackt er ihm die rechte Hand ab. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Lord Hoster Tully (verstorben) * Ser Brynden Tully * Lord Edmure Tully *Martyn Lennister *Willem Lennister *Karl Tanner *Crasters Ehefrau *Goldys Baby *Gefolterter Sklave *Greizhen mo Ullhor *Genna *Kayla Tode * Hoster Tully (Off-Screen) * Meister-Folterer - mit einem Pfeil von Ramsay erschossen. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Richard Madden als König Robb Stark * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten als Melisandre * Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark * Oona Chaplin als Königin Talisa Maegyr * Joe Dempsie als Gendry * Rose Leslie als Ygritte * James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont * Conleth Hill als Lord Varys * Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebenbesetzung * Ciarán Hinds als Manke Rayder * Robert Pugh als Craster * Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Mackenzie Crook als Orell * Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr * Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully * Tobias Menzies als Lord Edmure Tully * Kristofer Hivju als Tormund * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee * Noah Taylor als Locke * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * Luke Barnes als Rast * Burn Gorman als Karl Tanner * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete * Esmé Bianco als Ros * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Philip McGinley als Anguy * Dan Hildebrand als Kraznys mo Nakloz * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Michael Shelford als Meister-Folterer * Clifford Barry als Greizhen mo UllhorCastingcallpro.com * Gary Lightbody als Bolton-Soldat * Michelle Costello als Crasters Ehefrau * Lisa Walsh as Crasters jüngere Ehefrau * Josephine Gillan als Marei * Kylie Harris als Genna * Pixie Le Knot als Kayla * Dean-Charles Chapman als Martyn Lennister * Timothy Gibbons als Willem Lennister * Mark Drake als ein Gefolterter SklaveCastingcallpro.com Nicht im Abspann genannt *Dennis McKeever las Offizier der Nachtwache *Christopher Newman als Lord Hoster Tully *Matt Butcher als Adliger in Schnellwasser Nobleman *Tyrone Kearns als Mitglied der Bruderschaft ohne Banner Trivia *Der Episodentitel bezieht sich auf den Weg der Züchtigung, einem Ort in Astapor auf dem gefolterte Sklaven als Mahnmal zur Schau gestellt werden. *Der im Abspann gespielte Song Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr wurde von The Hold Steady eingespielt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Die Figur des Locke existiert in den Büchern nicht; dort wird Jaimes Hand von dem Söldner abgeschlagen. Verfilmte Kapitel Galerie 303 DerWegderZüchtigung Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Heiße Pastete.jpg 303 Edmure Tully.png 303 Cersei Jaime.jpg 303 Melisandre Gendry.jpg 303 Catelyn Stark.jpg 303 Brynden Tully.png 303 Brynden Tully2.jpg 303DerWegDerZüchtigungSchnellwasser2.jpg 303DerWegDerZüchtigungSchnellwasser1.jpg 303 DerWegderZüchtigung Talisa Willem und Martyn Lennister.jpg 303 Willem Lennister.jpg 303 Schnellwasser.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Walk of Punishment es:El Camino del Castigo fr:Les Immaculés it:Il cammino del supplizio ja:シーズン3第3話「処罰の道」 pl:Ścieżka Kar (odcinek) pt-br:Caminho da Punição ro:Drumul Supliciului ru:Аллея Наказания zh:TV:第三季第三集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden